


Best Friends Forever

by kwondaengdaeng



Series: The adventures of kitty guo and bunny bin [1]
Category: JBJ (Band)
Genre: Taehyun is mentioned, kenta is mentioned, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 06:54:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14636409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwondaengdaeng/pseuds/kwondaengdaeng
Summary: Longguo doesn’t know what the stupid bunny wants with him





	Best Friends Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Dem nyangbin feels again I’ve been watching too much nyangbin interactions
> 
> Also inspired by:  
> https://twitter.com/kimsyunguk/status/994244208436301824

The tiny pet store was crowded as it is and Longguo didn’t understand Boa’s concept of letting the animals roam free around the store as they like. The store owner once mentioned something about giving the animals their freedom but it wasn’t like they could have much freedom being locked in the pet store, Longguo would rather be locked in a glass cage.

 

The windchime that was hanging on the handles of the glass door jingles lightly as Boa pushes it open, her nude heels making soft click click sounds against the parquet flooring as she walks into the store. Longguo rolls his eyes inwardly when he sees the resident corgi puppy Donghan running across the store with his tail wagging as Boa coos at how her little Hodu’s (Boa’s cringey nickname for Donghan) fur was gorgeous and how he was a good boy all while patting him on his head with great affection.

 

Longguo was so focused on expressing his dislike for the pup that he didn’t realize what Boa had tucked snugly in her left arm until she puts the white fluffy bunny onto the floor.

 

Now he really wants to scratch at Boa’s arms and bite her fingers. The pet shop is crowded as it is and he doesn’t need another useless domesticated animal in here.

 

The snow white bunny hops around curiously, eyes wandering at the unfamiliar environment before spotting Longguo lazily stretched out in the corner of the store, nestled in well, Donghan’s warm snuggly bed. The Longguo had claimed his own since the pup is never in it anyway.

 

The bunny’s eyes lit up as he bounced to where Longguo was despite the latter silently praying that the cute thing stays as far away from him as possible.

 

“Hi my name is Hyunbin what is yours? Can we be friends? Your black coat is so pretty, you look like Toothless from my favourite movie!”

 

The bunny’s high energy level gave Longguo a headache. He ignores the fluffy thing and struts arrogantly to the foot of his magnificent two tier cat tower before elegantly jumping onto the middle tier and curling his tail around his body and placing his paws in front of him to rest his head on them.

 

“Whoa! You’re so good at hopping! I can’t hop that high.” The bunny pouts and Longguo felt like he wanted to scratch up that pretty face with his sharp claws.

 

Of course he wasn’t going to admit that he died a little inside. Why must this newcomer be so cute and fluffy and so white and, did he already mention cute? The feline just wanted to flop around the lie on top of the cute little hoppy skippy happy thing.

 

“You’re very noisy, please be quiet.” Longguo lazily swings his tail around as he tries to catch them with his paws, something he does when he gets a little restless.

 

“And don’t come near me.”

 

”Why?”

 

Hyunbin pouts even more as he looks up, giving Longguo the cutest look that makes him want to rethink all his life decisions. Fuck his life, fuck the human that constantly brings in ten thousand animals a day.

 

“Just… Your cute is contagious.” Now Longguo really wants to just bury himself under Taehyun, the squirrel's shavings filled nest.

 

Hyunbin just tilts his head in confusion, opening his mouth probably to retort something but was interrupted by a flying Hodu who ran to Longguo’s tower and started barking excitedly, his tail wagging at an incredible speed Hyunbin wondered if it would just fall off his butt.

 

“Let’s play Yongguk hyung!”

 

All Donghan wanted was to play with Longguo but his huge and sudden actions scared the other as the cat hissed and jumped to the top tier of his tower in fright, his ears turned back in defense mode.

 

“Don’t! You scared the pretty kitty cat!” Hyunbin angrily rushes towards the huge corgi and uses his head to push him away, biting on Donghan’s ear aggressively in an attempt to show dominance.

 

Donghan jumps back in surprise, seeing the small furry white bunny angrily trying to move him away. A little intimidated, he backs off and runs to find someone else to disturb, probably Kenta, the Japanese Shiba Inu.

 

Hyunbin sits his fluffy butt at the foot of Longguo’s tower, with a fierce determined facial expression indicating that he would bite Donghan if he came near Longguo again, although his slightly trembling body (from the confrontation with the corgi that was much larger than him) says otherwise.

 

From his tower, Longguo witnessed the entire scene. A warm feeling creeps into his heart, his aloof expression hiding his true emotions well.

 

Slowly sauntering down the tower, he seats himself beside Hyunbin as the latter smiles seeing how Longguo had seemed to put his guard down against the newcomer.

 

“Your name is Yongguk?”

 

The feline nods, “Hyung. I’m pretty sure I’m older than you. Yongguk hyung.”

 

“Yongguk hyung.” The bunny calls out sweetly as he sucks on Longguo’s cheek like a pacifier making Longguo’s heart skip a beat as he swallowed thickly, trying to hide a blush that was heating up his cheeks.

 

Why does Hyunbin have to be so adorable and fluffy and white. He swore to scratch Boa’s arms and bite her.

 

//\\\


End file.
